


Dimple

by sithdjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, din djarin deserves all the love in the world, extra cuteness, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin
Summary: You discover your new favorite feature on your Mandalorian.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Dimple

The recycled air in the Razor Crest was cold. It crept up your often bare legs as you slept, causing you to wake up with goosebumps in the morning— or whatever time you woke up when you managed to catch a few hours— especially when a certain Mandalorian had somehow wrapped himself up oh-so-cozily in the measly two blankets you both shared in the tiny cot.

Although the two of you always fell asleep pressed close together, a reminder to each other that you were simply just _there_ and safe, sometimes Din ended up sprawled out, his arm still thrown over you, but his body smushing you against the frigid metal wall in the minimal amount of space you already had.

It seemed like this morning was one of those occasions.

It didn’t bother you, really. You would always appreciate being able to wake up to the man you loved, your husband, your partner _._ It also made for wonderful material to tease him about. Which happened to be one of your favorite pastimes.

You shifted carefully onto your other side to face him, scooting closer. The arm flung over your middle tightened around you to pull you closer to him. He mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, causing you to smile. Din was exceptionally cute in the mornings, usually grumpy and clingy, refusing to get out of bed until the last moment possible, _especially_ when he had no job to be responsible for at the moment, like these past few days. He had landed the Crest on a remote planet in the Outer Rim; beautiful and green, with plenty of frogs for the little one to chase until he tired himself out. You hadn’t been here for long, but you knew that these handful of peaceful days and rest would soon be over, and it would be back to bounty hunting for the pair of you.

For now, though, you could enjoy the way your partner’s soft curls stuck up in every direction from a night of blissful sleep, and the way his mouth was slightly parted as he continued to snooze.

You admired him for a while longer, gently lifting a finger to trace over his jawline, before snuggling closer to press a kiss to the side of his nose. He made a face in his sleep at the touch but didn’t wake. You didn’t want to ruin his much-deserved slumber, but you were _cold._

“Din,” you whispered, running your fingers through his hair in hopes the touch would wake him. “Wake up.”

“Hmmm,” he let out, scrunching his nose and sighing. “Go back to sleep, riduur.”

“I would, but I’m cold.” You whined, and he cracked open one eye to assess your discomfort. “You stole all the blankets. Again.”

“’M sorry, cyare,” his voice vibrated deliciously low and warm, laced with drowsiness. He shuffled around a bit to get the covers on top of him, rather than twisted in his legs, then lifted them to fully draw you into his chest. “Is that better?” You hummed in acknowledgement, now surrounded by his body heat, pressing a short kiss to his lips in thanks. A smile stretched across his lips as he took the sight of you in, pressed against him and winding your arms around his back to get even closer. You studied his face for a moment, noticing a cute indent right below the apple of his right cheek, caused by his smile.

“Did you know you have a dimple?”

“What?” He furrowed his brows, tilting his head slightly. A mannerism he never really stopped even in intimate moments like this when his helmet was off, set to the side while he got to indulge in having you all to himself.

“You have a dimple,” you poked his cheek right where it had popped up, appearing once again when he smiled at your touch. “Right there.”

“Thank you for noticing?” He finally responded, clearly confused as to why you looked like you had just seen something totally revolutionary.

“You didn’t know? It’s very cute.”

“I still don’t know. You could be lying,” he pressed his forehead to yours. “Trying to flatter me.”

“I _do_ like to flatter you. I enjoy seeing you all flustered,” you teased. “It’s kind of a power trip to make a scary bounty hunter blush. But, no, I’m not lying.”

“Oh, I’m scary?” He finds your hand at his side, threading your fingers together. Warmth crawls up your spine at the gesture. “Is that why you’re so _enraptured_ by a dimple? It balances out my scary, ugly face?” You narrow your eyes at him in response to his comment.

“I know you’re mostly joking but call yourself ugly again and you won’t live to see tomorrow.”

“Now who’s the scary one here, huh?” Din shifts onto his back again, pulling away from you slightly and resting the hand not holding yours behind his head. He didn’t follow up with another witty remark, leaving the two of you in silence. He stared up at the ceiling of the small cubby the cot was in, seeming to be suddenly lost in thought. You watched his face for a moment, clearly something was now bothering him.

“Alright, come on, shiny.” you began to scoot out of the cot, tugging him up with your intertwined hands. He followed silently, trudging behind you and clearly annoyed about already having to leave bed.

You pulled him into the refresher, standing behind him while facing the tiny, shitty mirror you knew Din only used to shave or when he used to give himself haircuts.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“Your handsome face, dumbass,” you scoffed. Endearingly, of course. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, _Mando_. You’re hot. Accept it.”

“I’ll never understand why you think that.” He huffed, crossing his arms and turning around to look at you. “Can we go back to bed?”

“No.” You replied firmly, copying his position. You both stared at each other for a moment before a grin started to make its way across his features. You bit your lip to keep from smiling. “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed with me. You start pouting.” He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, leaning forward to kiss the crown of your head. You quickly lost the resolve to pretend to be mad at him, turning him back around and peeking over his shoulder to touch his face and show him the discovery you made in bed.

“See? You have a dimple, baby.” He met your eyes in the mirror, smile still going strong. “It only shows up when you smile, which means I haven’t been making you smile enough if I just noticed it.” Din turned again to bring you into his arms.

“You make me smile more than enough, mesh’la. So hard my cheeks hurt. You just can’t see it sometimes.” His voice had grown soft, before he stifled a laugh. “Like the other day when you tripped up the Crest’s ramp—”

“ _Din!"_

“Come on, it was funny.”


End file.
